Reluctant Anti-Hero
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: Levy McGarden was just your average Royal Princess of the kingdom of Amaryllis with a hidden longing for life outside of the Royal Court. Get saved by a rude maroon-haired pirate after an attempted kidnapping who then proceeds to successfully kidnap you wasn't what she had in mind. CoLe Week Day 5-Heroism


**Hey there guys. It's Day 5 of CoLe and I'm sad to say it will be over in two days. That being said, I need to go off tangent here and vent a little. I got two rude anonymous reviews on 'Chasing Blue'yesterday. Look I don't care if you don't fucking like the couple, that's not a problem to me. But don't leave me no rude ass review either and be anonymous about the shit if you ain't about that life. This fucking fandom is seriously pissing me the fuck off. If you like the story but not the couple, that's fine. Just leave a review saying you love the story and leave the couple part out of it. I'm ready to just come out and say a big 'fuck you' to GaLe and all those other standard couples (NaLu,JerZa, GruVia, etc.) but I'm not that kind of person. If you don't like my story and couple, then don't read it. Simple as that. Sorry for that little rant but I'm stressing out here as I finish the last two prompts for Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Summary: Levy McGarden was just your average, everyday royal crown princess of the kingdom of Amaryllis with a hidden longing for adventure. Getting rescued by a rude maroon-haired pirate after an attempted kidnapping who then proceeds to successfully kidnap her was not what she had in mind. CoLe Week Day 5-Heroism**

* * *

" _This is such a pain,"_ seventeen year-old Crown Princess Levy McGarden thought as she sat at her boudoir while her personal maid and closest friend Erza Scarlet did her hair while wearing a displeased look on her face.

"Don't make up your face like that hun, you'll get wrinkles like that," Erza scolded lightly, prompting girl to roll her hazel eyes at her.

"You sound just like my mom," Levy muttered as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. The Crown Princess was getting ready to attend a meeting with her parents, King Levi and Queen Amara of Amaryllis. They were meeting with the rulers of a nearby kingdom to discuss a possible arranged marriage between Levy and their son. The thought of being forced into a marriage at her age did not appeal to Levy not one bit. No one knew, but Levy secretly longed for a life outside royalty. She wanted to live a life of adventure. Levy was currently wearing an emerald green off-the shoulder ankle-length dress with white lace trimmings around the chest area and sleeves that extended to her wrists. Around her neck was a matching choker that contained a medium sized olive-green peridot stone cut into the shape of a heart hanging from a metal clasp. In her ears were similar earrings.

"This green really compliments your skin tone. And it makes your blue hair stand out more," Erza said as she finished up Levy's hair. Levy blushed, a healthy shade of red splashing across her pale porcelain skin.

"Done," Erza announced while wearing an extremely smug smirk on her face. Levy's cyan blue hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with some hair left out to frame her face with the end curled at the end. She wore very little makeup except matching green eyeshadow, mascara and light pink lipstick on her lips with a splash of pink blush across her cheeks. Erza then placed a medium sized-gold tiara on top of Levy's head.

"As usual, you've done a stupendous job Erza," an older female voice said. Levy saw her mother, Queen Amara. Levy was the spitting image of her mother with the same hazel eyes and facial features. Interestingly enough, Levy didn't inherit her blue hair from either parents as Amara had jet black hair while Levi had stark white hair. Levy got her hair color from her great-grandmother on her mother's side of the family.

"Thank you Your majesty," Erza replied as she curtsied to Amara.

"You may take your leave now," Amara said. Erza nodded and said goodbye to Levy before exiting the room. Amara wore a small smile as she placed her hands onto her daughter's shoulders.

"You look very beautiful daughter," Amara said softly.

"T-Thank you," Levy muttered as she blushed once more.

"Well, we can't keep your father waiting. We have to be off to Hyacinth to meet King Alexandros, Queen Akantha and their son Hibiki," Amara said.

"Yes mother," Levy said before standing from her boudoir. Slipping into a pair of matching green heels and grabbing a white fan made of pure silk with feathers on top. They left their large mansion and got into the carriage that was waiting for them.

"Finally, I thought I would have to go on without you two," Levi replied before chuckling slightly. Levi was a very tall and extremely handsome man with smooth stark-white hair with a cow-lick standing up in the center of his head along with a pair of emerald-green eyes. He was wearing a white-silk shirt tucked into solid black pants with a red and gold colored coat on him. Amara was wearing a gold strapless dress with white gloves that reached to her elbows. Her jet-black hair was also pulled into an elegant bun.

"As if. You know it takes time for us ladies to look beautiful," Amara sniffed.

"Of course dear. But you and Levy are naturally pretty without all that incessant makeup," Levi said in a dismissive manner. Levy simply blushed while Amara lightly berated Levi, who just grinned. Levy sighed to herself as the carriage made its way to Hyacinth, which was more than five miles away from Amaryllis. More than an hour and half later, the carriage finally arrived to its intended destination.

" _And not a moment too soon I suppose,"_ Levy thought. After leaving the carriage, Levy stared up at an extremely large mansion with lavish decorations including more than fifty Hyacinth flowers in purple, white, and blue decorating the surrounding garden.

"King Levi, Queen Amara, Princess Levy," a servant from the mansion said as he bowed before them. The family were then quickly ushered into the mansion. Levy was amazed at the sheer size of the inside along with exquisite artwork placed on the walls.

"Levi, I see you and your family have arrived, " a loud booming male voice.

"Alexandros," Levi greeted as he shook his hand. Alexandros was a slightly burly man with short sandy blond hair, tanned skin and a matching beard that framed the entire lower half of his face.

"It's nice to meet you two again Amara," Akantha said as she smiled at Amara. Akantha had thick and wavy dark brown hair that was held in a long french braid. She had large and bright blue eyes and a gentle smile.

"Levi, Amara, this is our son Hibiki," Alexandros said as young man stepped up. He had short, slightly messy brownish blond hair that barely touched his shoulders with dark eyes that were framed by long lashes. Hibiki was wearing a light colored dress shirt that was under a black vest with a pair of white wings pointing outward, along with a pair of dark pants and shoes.

"It's an honor to be in the presence of such a beautiful princess such as yourself," Hibiki said smoothly as he took Levy's right hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you Prince Hibiki," Levy said while hiding her face behind her fan so her burning cheeks couldn't be seen.

"Hibiki, why don't you take the princess to the garden while we discuss possible negotiations?" Akantha suggested.

"Is that alright with you Princess?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to get a closer at the kingdom's famous flowers," Levy replied while smiling.

"Excellent then. Carry on then," Alexandros said while grinning.

"Shall we Princess?" Hibiki asked as he held out his arm. Levy smiled as a small blush appeared on her face before wrapping her left arm around his own and the two walked out of the house. As they talked, Levy found out that Hibiki was quite smart, nearly a genius in fact. He excelled in several activities including swordsmanship and horseback-riding. They also realized that they had several things in common, including a love for books. After exploring the garden, Hibiki led Levy to a lovely turquoise-colored gazebo.

"So what do you think about the garden?" Hibiki asked as he sat next to Levy.

"It's very beautiful. No wonder the flowers are famous around the different kingdoms," Levy replied. Hibiki then reached behind him and plucked several Hyacinth flowers and tied them together with a white satin ribbon.

"For you my lady," Hibiki said while wearing a charming smile on his face. A large blush appeared on Levy's face before she quickly hid behind her fan as she thanked him. Soon it was time for her to leave.

"I shall await your answer Princess," Hibiki said as he bowed down to her. After saying their goodbyes, the royal family of Amaryllis got into their carriage and rode away.

"That son of theirs is quite the charmer isn't he Levy?" Amara asked as she looked at Levy.

"Yes he is," Levy said in a demure manner. Their conversations kept up until something hit their carriage from the side, causing the carriage to fall over, throwing Levy and her parents to the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Levi asked as everyone struggled to get up.

"I'm alright dear," Amara replied while looking a little frazzled as she attempted to fix herself.

"I'm okay Fat-eekek!" the door near Levy was thrown open and the blue-haired girl suddenly found herself being dragged out of the carriage.

"LEVY!" Levi roared. Levy then found herself face-to face with a tall man. He had tanned skin with mildly short, spiky blue hair with a fringe hanging on the left side of his face along with dark eyes and a weird shaped tattoo on the right side of his forehead. He was dressed in a light colored short-sleeved shirt and striped pants that was mostly covered by the dark high-collared cape that almost reached to his knees.

"Well what do we have here? The Crown Princess of Amaryllis?" The man asked in a mocking manner while wearing a devious smile on his face. He had several other men with him.

"Fiend! Who the hell are you?" Levi yelled as he exited the carriage with Amara behind him.

"The name's Bora of Prominence and your daughter, being the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms on Earthland, will make me a rich man after I sell her off as a slave," Bora said while continuing to smirk.

"Let my daughter go this instant!" Levi shouted before attempting to charge Bora but two of Bora's men grabbed him by his arms and prevented him from getting to Bora.

"Don't worry Your Highness," Bora sneered as he grabbed Levy by the back of her head, causing her to screech out in pain. "I won't hurt your daughter. She's too damn valuable anyways." He then pushed her towards one of the other men.

"Hurry up and tie her up so we can catch the boat," Bora said to him and the man nodded.

"Leave me alone!" Levy yelled as she struggled to free herself.

"Don't make this harder than it is girly," the man grunted. After knocking Amara and Levi out, Bora grabbed a tied up Levy and tossed Levy onto his horse.

"Alright boys, let's g-!" Bora was interrupted when a large rock hit the side of his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the? Who the hell threw that damn rock?!" Bora yelled as he looked around while holding the side of his head that was bleeding profusely.

"I did, asshat." Bora, his men, and Levy all looked back to see a man standing a few feet behind them. He had tanned skin with maroon hair that stood up except for a tuft of hair that fell over his forehead and hair that framed both sides of his face. His right eye was permanently closed with a thick tissue scar running down the center of the eye and his left eye was open, revealing a single purple orb. He was wearing a simple dark red shirt that was lined with white down the middle and around his sleeves. A purple wrap was around his waist and he wore dark pants and shoes. He was standing next to a midnight black horse.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bora yelled, a white bandage wrapped securely around his head.

"That's not important. Just drop the midget and I'll let you go," the unknown man said.

"Yeah right. Get him boys!" Bora yelled.

"Tch, it's you fucktards' funeral then," the man said as Bora's men charged towards him. To Levy's amazement, the man managed to take down all nine of Bora's men with ease.

"W-What the hell?" Bora yelled as he looked flabbergasted while his men laid on the floor, knocked out cold.

" _Just who is this guy?"_ Levy thought as she continued to look at the man. She noticed that while Hibiki had the 'pretty boy' look about him, this guy had a rugged look about him that could prove troublesome to Levy if she wasn't careful.

"Damn you!" Bora yelled as he ran towards the man, intending on beating the man senseless. Instead, the man planted his right foot into Bora's face, breaking the man's nose in the process. Bora immediately crumbled to the ground after that.

"Tch, dumbasses. I warned them," the man said before rolling his eye. He then walked over to Levy and plucked her off the horse before sending the horse running with a slap on its rear. He then placed Levy across his shoulder and walked back to his horse and placed her on his own horse.

"H-Hey, what about my parents?" Levy asked as she looked at him.

"What about them? I don't give two rats' asses about them," the man responded rudely as he jumped onto the horse and sat behind her, causing a blush to appear on Levy's cheeks.

"B-But I thought you was a good guy," Levy stumbled. The man chuckled darkly as he said

"Don't think that just because I saved you from that slave trader fucker that I'm a 'good guy'. I have my own agenda for you." With that, the horse started running from the scene.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?! And who are you?!" Levy screamed at the man.

"Damn it! Don't fucking yell in my ear Princess!" the man growled. "What my plans are concerning you is nothing you need to know for now. And by the way, I'm Cobra and I'm a pirate."

* * *

 **So this is a more of a friendshippy one-shot but I'm kind of debating whether I should change this into a chapter story.**


End file.
